Bookmarks in Yako's Love Story
by SaoirseSpeir
Summary: New 'arc? The holidays that arrive once each year have always been an excellent way to better know your fellow man. Unfortunately, Yako's undying devotion for food may pose problems. Various Pairings. Christmas, NeuroxYako. For Citca-kun's competition
1. NeuroYako

**Bookmarks in Yako's Love Story**

**I. Neuro, Yesterday.**

**   


* * *

**

It was late into a quiet afternoon, in an office warmed by the summer sun, that Neuro realized something.

   
From the couch, a small snore rumbled. Neuro focused on the form of that girl, arms and legs haphazardly stretched on the cream leather. He placed the newspaper he was reading onto his desk and leaned back, head tipped slightly in the manner of contemplating a small puzzle. Which was precisely what this was. A puzzle, a little mystery that pricked his interest.

   
It was strangely...calming, watching her sleep.

   
Yako wrinkled her nose, fingers twitching. Neuro stood and made his way over. A small smile shook her lips and a little mewl stumbled out of her dreams. In sleep, she was completely relaxed, not anticipating the next crime, the next punishment, the next killer - as was per normal when she was with him. A softness permeated her expression, of the like he had very rarely seen. The demon leaned forward, head supported by his hands.

   
Sleep itself was hardly a curiosity. A simple mechanism of the brain to rest and restore. Nothing dreamt or even slept in the demon world, it was far too easy for something to sneak up and eat you – trust wasn't exactly in abundance. And it wasn't as if they _needed_ sleep, not like the weak little humans here, succumbing so easily to an overload of information.

   
With a languid movement, Neuro flicked his slave's ear, meaning for her to wake. Yako only curled up more, partially covering her face with a pink-sleeved arm.

   
His first thought was to block all airways until she spluttered awake and he could exact proper punishment. But as time passed and his limbs were loath to move, Neuro was surprised to find that slave-torture wasn't appropriately appealing just now. He straightened slowly, inspecting himself for any injuries. Could it be a possible human world virus that had crept into his system? Not that it wouldn't have been destroyed the minute it entered, but what--?

   
A yawn escaped him. His movements sluggish, one gloved hand covered the fanged maw that had stretched wide. _So the lack of miasma is finally affecting me_. The heat in the room coiled around his form, leaving a slight tingle in his bones. Vibrant green eyes slipping shut, Neuro first glanced at the ceiling: his usual site of repose; then at the sliver of space around the louse.

   
_ Waste of energy._ Mind already dipping into rest, Neuro clambered onto the sofa, positioning himself in the cranny between sofa and the small figure of Yako. Jostled, she lazily opened an eye, stared vacantly at the body almost forcing her off the edge and chose, in her groggy state, to shuffle closer.

   
 In an office warmed by the sun, the two partners slept, curled around each heartbeat.


	2. SasazukaYako

**Bookmarks in Yako's Love Story **

**II. Sasazuka.**

**   
**

**

* * *

   
**

"Nh...? Yako? What are you doing here?" Sasazuka had finally been released from the hospital the other day, under strict orders to not strain his body. And barely a day had gone past before this girl had arrived to visit. ...Wait. "How did you find out where I lived?"

   
Yako shuffled a little nervously. "Well, I asked your partner, that guy who likes toys."

   
Ah. Ishigami. He'll have to drill him about giving out his address. Especially to females. He sighed. Well, she was here now and there was no point in keeping her out in the cold.

   
"Well...come in then." He opened the door a little wider, letting her into his apartment. "Sorry about the mess."

   
"Don't worry, this is actually really neat compared to my mum's room." Yako slipped off her shoes and padded into the room. Sasazuka closed the door, after wondering for a moment whether he should leave it open. He was an older man after all, and...well, propriety called for that sort of thing.

   
"Aren't you coming in?" Yako looked back at him, a little confusion on her face. She trusted him. Great...that made him feel _so_ much better. What was he doing having thoughts about modesty anyway? He closed the door, and for a small instant his hand froze above the lock, but he shook his head and pressed. Well, she probably only dropped by for a small talk.

   
As he walked back in, he was surprised to see that in such a short time she had already found his kitchen, the mini-fridge, the plates and his secret stash of alcohol. Amazing.

   
"I thought I could cook dinner for you, since you're just back from hospital and all." Her cheerful voice dropped as she noticed his impassive stare. "Um...is that ok?"

   
"If you really want to...go ahead." He replied, moving to stand beside her in the kitchen. He could at least help, though he didn't know much about cooking. Maybe he could...boil the water or something. That was simple enough. "I'll help."

   
"You don't need to! Rest, go sit on the couch, I'll only be a moment. I'm a pretty quick cook, you know."

   
"...I'll help." Stubbornness wasn't exactly a virtue, but letting her do all the work made him feel bad. Besides, he wasn't so weak that he couldn't stand.

   
Yako glared a little, trying to make him back down. But Sasazuka had perfected the art of the blank stare, and in moments she was sighing in defeat. "Ok, ok, you can help."

   
Soon he was doing more than boil water, he was washing vegetables, watching the numerous pots and occasionally stirring some mysterious substance. It was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. But it also made him feel oddly...tranquil. As if the weights had been dropped from his shoulders, if only for a short while. As if this was all he needed.

   
No! No, he wasn't going to go there. He focused on the bubbling broth, blanking on everything but the pot in front of him.

   
He was not going to go down that path. He was not going to look at Yako, cheerfully chopping and slicing, perfectly at home. He was not going to think about exactly what she looked like, dressed not in her school uniform but clothes that made her high school girl persona disappear. He was not going to think at all. Starting now.

   
"Here, move over a bit, gotta add the tomatoes." She sidled up close beside him, a sudden warm figure by his side. He started, almost dropping the ladle into the soup in his hurry to move away.

   
"Did I bump into you? Sorry! This kitchen is a little cramped – ah, no offense meant – all kitchens are divine havens in my opinion." She grinned before busying herself with the pots.

   
It would help if Yako went along with his silent plans for not thinking. He couldn't believe this. When had a girl ever made him jumpy? ...Actually, it had been a while since a girl had stepped into his apartment. Even longer if you didn't count his mother or sister. The thought depressed him a little.

   
"Ok!" Yako's lively call cut into his thoughts. "Dinner's ready!" For a brief, the briefest of moments, her voice chimed in his head, "What would you like first? Dinner, a bath or...me?"

   
It was only an instant, but he was unsettled at once. He hid a grimace in gritted teeth, hoping his sudden awkwardness would go unnoticed. If he was here as a police officer, he would've arrested himself already.

   
She would have to leave as soon as possible, before things got worse. But before that he would at least enjoy the food she had worked so hard in preparing.

   
"Thanks for coming, Yako. It's been a while since I've had a proper cooked meal." He stood by his door, warm with the delicious food inside him. "I'll drive you home...it's dangerous to be alone this late."

   
"No, it's fine, I live quite close. And anyway, how can I ask a man barely off crutches to give me a lift? The doctors said to rest, so rest, ok?" Yako smiled up at him, and for the first time he noticed just how small she was. How easily she would fit in his arms.

   
....Stop. Thinking. Now.

   
As she knelt to put on her shoes, Sasazuka quickly averted his eyes. He felt like a dirty old man, watching her without her knowing.

   
And now he was being irrational. Dirty, old and irrational. It wouldn't be long before he started receiving his elderly stipend.

   
"Thanks for letting me stay, Sasazuka-san. See you later!"

   
He raised a hand in farewell as she stepped off into the darkening night. As soon as her form left his sight he began to worry. Would she be alright, walking home alone? What if she got mugged? Or worse...? Even though he had trouble walking far, he should've still gone with her. He was a police officer, after all. He walked inside and picked up his phone. Then he paused. What would it look like, him calling her barely five minutes after she had left? It might give her ideas. And that was the last thing he needed. Ok. He'll wait. Ten minutes, tops.

   
As soon as the ticking hand hit twelve, he pressed dial. Yako picked up after a few rings, and a moment of dread from his side.

   
"...Sasazuka-san? Is something wrong? Did I forget something?"

   
He breathed a sigh. Not of relief, he assured himself. He was just checking, after all. "Ah...no. Just making sure you got home alright."

   
"Oh! Is that it?" Yako chuckled a little, her voice softening. "I'm almost there. Thanks for asking though."

   
"Nh. Well, in that case...call me if there's any trouble."

   
"Right, will do! Um, that goes for you too. Ok, goodnight, Sasazuka-san."

   
"...Night."

   
His worry over her safety dissipated swiftly as he placed down his cell phone. But now he was worried about someone else. Himself. This was madness! She had to be at least ten years his junior. He leant against a bench in his kitchen for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. The pale fluorescent light blinkered at him from above, casting an unnatural sheen on his hands.

   
Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe he was just a little disorientated from staying in the hospital so long. Maybe it was just a bit of a surprise, seeing Yako in everyday clothing. Oh, and that assistant of hers wasn't with her! That was certainly a bit odd. Another odd thing; didn't girls get cold in those skirts? He had to admit though, they suited her. It made her look older, more mature, and...and, he needed a drink, that's what he needed. Rummaging around his pantry, he found the whiskey bottle and calmly poured into a nearby shot glass. He then downed it in a gulp, before pouring himself another. Calmly.

   
His apartment was eerily quiet now. He had never noticed before, how dark it really was. Maybe he should get more lamps. And there was something else different too. He glanced around the room. What was it?

   
It was only when he breathed in to sigh that he noticed. It was the smell. His apartment used to smell only of emptiness, of old furniture and dust. Now the air was thick with the aroma of cooked food and spices, and, underlying it all was an almost peachy, femininely sweet fragrance. Yako.

   
Immediately he clomped over to the window, throwing it open with shaking hands. What was _wrong_ with him? It was just a _smell_, for crying out loud. He rubbed his face with both hands before heading into his bedroom and firmly closing the door. The curtains were drawn and he was comfortable under a warm duvet. But he still couldn't sleep, and no amount of counting sheep could help. A certain someone would keep popping up in his thoughts, scattering the balls of fluff like an oblivious wolf pup.

   
With a slight groan, he lay one arm over his eyes, as if in some vain hope that it would block out the images.

   
Sasazuka now truly understood the terror which was called Female.


	3. HiguichiYako

**Bookmarks in Yako**'**s Love Story**

**III. Higuichi.**

A/N: Thanks to all who took the time to review previously! I'm glad you liked it. (To be honest, I _really_ had fun writing that Sasazuka one.) Now, Higuichi - not sure if he actually knows about Neuro being a demon. You would think he would after that HAL incident, right? He never mentions it though...does he? Well, um, just assume he knows about it in this.

Next'll either be Godai or Yuki, if I get the time and inspiration.

_

* * *

_  
It was a bright, sunny day. People ambled past each other on the streets, and most of the cafes were full to the brim. All in all, it was the sort of day Higuichi hated. Not that he was an antisocial loner that enjoyed huddled up in dark corners, angsting - that seemed more like Sasazuka's type of thing. It was just that this sort of weather, this lack of quiet shelter...well, it was so _inconvenient_.

Usually around this time he could be found in a quaint, quiet little café, tapping away on his laptop with a tall glass of frappe nearby. But now he had to walk even further from the police department than usual, trying to find someplace that wasn't bustling with people. Sitting in a park was too dusty for his precious machine, not to mention the glare from the sun made the screen annoyingly hard to see. And the department was full of bossy superiors that would come breathing down his neck at any given time. So he wandered a little further, past the streets he was familiar with.

Ah, there was that cafe he had seen the high-school detective at before. He peered in through the windows, wondering vaguely whether she would be there again. Being with Katsuragi Yako was fun, it was like being with people his own age. He didn't get to do that too often. The police department was full of personnel at least ten years older than him, with none of the entertainment value of youth. Besides, she knew more about him than most. It was only fair he got to know about her in return.

The café was full, but he couldn't see anyone that resembled Yako. And there was definitely no one with more than three plates in front of them. He sighed and moved on, a little disappointed. Well, it was worth a try. Her office was near here, after all. And it was a nice da--

"Oof!" Someone stumbled out from a small side street and crashed into him. "Ah, sorry! ....AHN?! Higuichi-kun!"

Hey, speak of the devil! "Ah, it's you, Katsuragi. How're you doing?" Higuichi grinned, taking a hold of her elbow as she righted herself.

"Actually, I was supposed to go buy something for Ne...er, for the office. And I have a crazy time limit too..." Higuichi raised his eyebrow a little. That last bit was mumbled with a hint of hostility, and he thought he knew why. He wondered why she even put up with such a strange assisstant. Why should she when it looks as though she'd rather not? Here was his opportunity to spend time with her. And in any case, _he_ could be resourceful enough to pull her from that man's grip.

Higuichi smiled and followed as Yako began walking again, muttering darkly under her breath. It occurred to him that skipping into a powerful demon's territory was hardly clever. Still, it'd be worth it, even if it was just to get a glimpse of Neuro's face when his 'slave' left him.

"I'll come too. It's my break anyway." Casually, he slipped an arm around her shoulder. Her surprise was met with a relaxed grin and she thanked him uncertainly for his help.

As they exited the store, arms laden with shopping bags, Higuichi decided to act.

"Let's go sit down for a bit, Katsuragi." He scoffed as she turned a are-you-crazy-or-just-not-thinking-about-my-health look at him. "Worried about shirking work? Come on, I'll even come up with you to the office. He can't say anything if I say I coerced you into it, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about what he's going to _do_. As in, after you leave." She grumbled.

"Oh? You want to come home with me then?"

Yako took a second to fully register what he had said before whipping around with eyes wide. A playful sparkle deepened the boy's grin and her stoic response was rapidly changed to a reddened face.

"That's, thanks, but I'll be fine." She rushed. Unable to meet his eyes, Yako gathered up her bags and began walking.

"Let's go sit down, then." Higuichi leaned into her, pushing her towards a nearby café. Yako, confused by his sudden charm and only just remembering that he _was_ in fact, around her age – _that_'_s right, he_'_s only three years older than me _– complied easily.

* * *

Yako sighed as the waiter placed two cups of tea on the table and left. She eyed the boy sitting across from her, who met her gaze with a small smirk.

"What is it? Regretting your refusal?"

"N-no, that's not it. It's just..." she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, considering. "I suppose I was just surprised. I mean, you don't seem to be yourself today. You're more...direct."

Higuichi sipped at his cup thoughtfully and watched as she shredded a sugar sachet, scattering tiny crystals into her tea.

"Katsuragi, how about we do this again sometime? I'll treat you to a drink...without your assistant hanging around. If you'd like, I'm sure I could hack into the police records and dust off some unsolved crimes for you to look at."

The notion of free food – even a drink, fought bravely with the notion of what Neuro might do if she went without his knowledge.

She met Higuichi's eyes. He looked back, sharp with self-assurance. The notions were stunned still, but it was Free Food that took the opening and tackled Neuro to the ground.

* * *

"...Slave number one has become quite bold. Perhaps I have been too lenient on her?" Neuro mused, peering thoughtfully at the hastily scrawled note left at the door. The writing was distinctly of the Yako variety – Akane's was small and precise and Godai never left notes.

_Off to do some important business – concerning work!_

Akane twisted slightly in worry.

"No, no, the impertinent slug is safe. She is with someone we know. Quite well, in fact." With a slight smirk of satisfaction, Neuro crumbled the note and settled into his chair. "The human hacker is a useful ally. Yako is helping me by befriending him."

His smirk widened. "But that is something she need not know."

* * *


	4. Christmas with NY

[1. Christmas. For Citca-kun's competition. Prompt, Mistletoe. Because it's NeuroxYako, the blurb doesn't really apply. xD Thank you, Wikipedia.]

* * *

**Christmas;**

"Slave. Explain the purpose of this tasteless new lighting."

Yako looked up from the newspaper she was browsing to see Neuro gazing out the office windows with a curious frown on his face. She got up and went to stand next to him. Outside, the streets were crowned with bright, flashing lights – many molded into the shape of reindeer, big men in red suits, and noel trees. People walked below, often as couples arm in arm.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Christmas before, Neuro. Trust a demon to be so clueless about human tradition......ok, ok, I'm sorry! Ok? I'll tell you about Christmas!!"

"I am already fully informed about this..._Christmas_." He sneered, rolling the word off his tongue as if it were something terribly insulting. "It is a tradition of pathetic humans buying pathetic gifts to give to other pathetic humans. Now tell me about the lights."

"...Fine, fine." She grumbled, hating how he managed to sound so superior even when there was something he didn't know. Neuro retracted his claws and waited expectantly.

"The lights...are just a decoration. ...That's it." Neuro reached for her face again. "I'm not lying!! There's no malicious intent, no mystery behind it! It's a tradition, just like how people buy gifts for each other each year. Shops use them to draw attention. It's not like people put them up to blind others! ...Um, like you may be thinking..."

Satisfied, Neuro withdrew his gaze from her, to instead examine the office walls. Yako went back to the newspaper, muttering, "I can't believe I said that...I've been spending too much time around Neuro..."

But she was interrupted yet again.

"Slave, as punishment for being so vague in your explanation, _you_ will pay for our purchases."

"What? That's not – wait, what are we buying? Neuro!"

...

...

"...and that's what you put on top of your Christmas tree. Some people put a star."

Neuro held the angel figurine in his hand, inspecting the white wings on its back. He placed it on top of the mini Christmas tree displayed in the store, then grabbed another and pulled off the wings. "Here maggot, Merry Christmas."

"Neuro! I'm not paying for that one!" Yako hissed, trying to shield it from the store clerk. "Don't vandalize the goods!"

"Nonsense. I'm merely going to demonstrate how you humans do have your moments of intelligence."

"Huh?"

He grinned, knocking her to the ground with a delicate gut punch. "Oh, sensei, you don't have to worship the ground I stand upon simply because I so generously gave you a gift!" With one foot, he knocked the wingless angel from her hand and crushed it underfoot.

"See, Yako," He said, bending down, "that was you."

Knowing where he was going with this, Yako only huffed and tried to subtly sweep the dented figurine underneath the tables. Pointing to the angel on top of the tree, Neuro continued, leaning close to whisper, "and that, is me. These clever humans know to put the winged beings at the top of the hierarchy. Maybe you humans _are_ evolving, hm?"

Yako turned her face away, for the first time feeling discomfit by his closeness. She wasn't sure why, it's not like she had minded much before. Maybe it was his face, filled with a strange anticipation, looking so intently upon her. Maybe it was the heat she felt burning her ear from where his hair had brushed past. Or maybe it was because she had suddenly realized that she had never seen him brush his teeth.

"Yeah, if you say so." She allowed, picking herself up off the floor.

"Wow, Sensei, I never knew you liked dirty, dusty floors so much! Shall I make the office floor as dirty as possible too, so you may rub your face so happily over it as well?"

Yako's only possible response was a muffled grunt.

Out of the corner of her (probably bruised, by now) eye, she saw his arm reach down and pluck something bushy and red from under the table. She dearly hoped it wasn't something rotting that was about to meet her face, intimately. She exhaled in slight relief as she felt the pressure on her head lift.

"What is a twig of shrubbery doing in a store predominantly synthetic? Slave."

Yako sat up at last, only to have leaves of the sharp, pointy variety shoved in her face.

She sighed, rubbing her cheek in her usual all-suffering manner. "That's mistletoe. It's another decoration people use. It must've fallen from the roof and gotten trodden over. Accidentally, unlike something else I could name..."

"Mistletoe...hm." Yako glanced up at him, watching as his face turned contemplative, as if he were searching his memory banks for something. "Mistletoe. Hmph. Why use a plant such as this? Why not poison ivy?"

"People wouldn't use that for festive decoration! ...anyway, mistletoe has a sort of tradition surrounding it too."

She paused, reluctant to go on. Neuro smiled, playfully wriggling one hooked finger an inch from her eye to encourage her.

"People...well, people...when two people meet under a sprig of mistletoe, er, it's tradition that they've got to...um, kiss." She managed to finish, fervently hoping he didn't ask any more questions. It was particularly embarrassing to tell Neuro about this sort of thing. Even though, judging from his bored expression, he was clearly unperturbed. Which kind of annoyed her, in a way.

"Hmph. I must admit, you humans have a knack for making up these 'traditions' to get your way."

"It's not like most of us _want_ to! ...well, ok, a lot of people like this particular tradition. But _I_ certainly don't. Kanae didn't help, always trying to trick me into getting kissed...anyway, we don't need it. Let's move on, Neuro. ...Neuro?"

Neuro's lips curved wickedly, hand now holding an entire clump of the aforementioned plant. Yako felt her stomach drop.

"...let's not buy it."

"We will buy this."

"Let's not."

"Only your money is needed. Your agreement is not necessary. Hand me the wallet. Or would you rather I rifle about your person to obtain it?"

"A-Alright, here! Take it."

The wallet was snatched excitedly from her hand, and as Yako watched Neuro grab more decorations with an almost childish fervor, she couldn't help but smile.

...

...

Yako glanced about the room, sipping carefully at her hot mug of tea. She had been kicked out of the office when they had arrived back, his reason being that he wanted to try this decorating thing himself, and it was an hour later that he let her back in.

Of course she was suspicious! With Neuro, nothing was ever pure and simple. But so far, he had imitated the tradition well. And a hot mug of tea on a cold night always made her feel better.

Neuro had done a pretty good job decorating, although there certain things that were clearly out of place....like that three-horned reindeer goring a fat person with a familiar female face and yellow lights as hair. She would have to talk to him about that. As her gaze crept about the office, she realized there was something missing.

"By the way...just curious, but where did you put the mistletoe?" _So I know where to avoid._

To her surprise, Neuro sniggered, grabbed a book from the shelf and began reading a passage.

"...Mistletoe. A poisonous plant that causes acute gastrointestinal problems including stomach pain, and diarrhea." He shut the book and turned, beaming. "I hope you're enjoying that tea, Yako."

* * *


End file.
